A unit load device (ULD), is a pallet or container used to load luggage, freight, and mail on wide-body aircraft and specific narrow-body aircraft. It allows a large quantity of cargo to be bundled into a single unit. Since this leads to fewer units to load, it saves ground crews time and effort and helps prevent delayed flights. Each ULD has its own packing list (or manifest) so that its contents can be tracked. As energy prices have increased the airline and shipping companies have become conscious of the weight of the ULDs. Thus, there is a need for a light-weight ULD. The invention is directed to these and other needs.